


The Promise to Keep

by SomeSuperHero



Series: Family Nature AU [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Gen, I don't really know what the second chapter is, London, Sibling Rivalry, friends - Freeform, rose tyler is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: Jane keeps her promise, so London, here we come
Relationships: Jenny Smith & Mels Zucker, Tenth Doctor / Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor& Jenny Smith, Thirteenth Doctor/ Yasmin Khan
Series: Family Nature AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845757
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I know a grand total of nothing about London. Sorry, Londoners, if I get something wrong.

Although it was Autumn break, Summer was still in full swing, but that didn't matter. All that mattered, according to Jenny was that she was going to see Mels. "And, we're staying at Uncle John and Aunt Rose's house, Jenny," Jane said, helping pack Jenny's bag. "Aunt Rose has a surprise for you, when we get there." Jenny jumped up on her bed. "Going to see Mels! Going to see Mels!" Jane turned her back for a second to roll up a shirt, and then there was a thud. "Jenny!" Jane hopped off the bed to tend to her daughter. Jenny shot up, almost bumping her head into Jane's chin. "I'm okay." She dusted off her shirt, and Jane tried to relax her heart." I'm going to see Mels!" 

"Ready?" Jane asked, two hours later to Jenny, who was holding Mr. Bear. Jenny nodded and climbed into her granddad's red truck. "Alright, buckle up." Jane got into the passenger's seat, and John got behind the wheel. "Granddad, I'm going to see Mels," Jenny said, as if he hadn't heard her yelling before. "No, we aren't. We're going to the doctor's office," he said, attempting to amuse her, glancing at her in the rear-view view mirror. "No, we're not!" She laughed, and John shook his head. 

After twenty "Are we there, yet?"s and six radio changes, fifteen minutes had passed, and they were there. "Wait, isn't Granddad coming?" Jenny asked, holding her bear in one hand and the bag in the other, as they loaded onto the train. "No, Jenny, not this time. He'll see them at Chirstmas, though." Jane smiled, and Jenny nodded. "Okay, then."

Being a teacher, Jane knew how to keep children from being bored. It wasn't needed, since as soon as Jenny sat in her seat, she had fell asleep, despite being hyper on excitement. Jenny leaned her head on Jane's shoulder, and Jane stroked her temple with her thumb. It was a trick that Jane had learned a long time ago to keep her sleeping.

Maybe it was because Jane had Jenny a bit young, maybe it was because Jane wasn't planning on having children, maybe it was because Jane wasn't even dating or married when Jenny was..... Created? Maybe it was all three, or maybe a another reason, but Jane was always super protective of Jenny. If anyone called her out for that, she'd just say that being in the military made her feel small and a bit of a nothing; anyone could protect thier country. Jenny, this little girl, needed her to be brave and independent and hard-working and so much more. Even now, being a mother was still scary and overwhelming, especially since she had been through so much three weeks before she found out she was pregnant with Jenny. Though, she wouldn't give it up for the universe. Not Jenny. Not ever.

Jane sighed and carefully dug her phone from her pocket. Jane and Yaz had gone on a couple of more dates after the McDonald's fiasco, but they felt less like date, and more like a get-to-know-you kind of things. Afterwards, there was no more than a kiss on each others cheek, and although it was so high school, it was the perfect speed for both of them.

So far, she had found out Yaz had a mom, a dad, and a sister. Her favorite color was yellow. She loved classic books, like Pride and Prejuicie, Emma, and The Odyssey, but turned them into lesbian fanfictions sometimes, and her all-time favorite Disney movie was actually not Star Wars, but The Lion King.

12:02 Jane : _**So, what are you up to?**_

12:04 Yaz. : _**Nothing much. Just in bed, wanting to go to sleep.**_

12:05 Jane : _**I'll leave you alone then.**_

12:10 Yaz. : _**Please don't.**_

12:11 Jane : _**What happened? Bad day at work**_? _**Want to talk about it?**_

12:19 Yaz. : _**Yeah....**_

12:20 Yaz : _**Maybe... I don't even know...**_

Janebit her lip, and Jenny nose scrunch up a little, just like her mother's, when she didn't understand something.

12:25 Yaz : **_I panicked at work today. I don't even know why. I was just driving and a felt my heart jumping._**

**_next thing I know, I was pulled over on the side of the road, crying and started beating my steering wheel with my_ ** **_fist... Is that even panicking? Or something else?_ **

12:27 Jane: _**I'm sorry. Sometimes I get those attacks. They can be triggered by certain things. I just try and**_ _ **calm down until I can try grounding**_ _ **techniques. Like focus the senses on something. Put your hands in water.. Recite numbers... There are**_ _ **plenty of them, just try some of them, and see which works best of you.**_

12:29 Yaz: _**Thanks. How are you doing?**_

12:30 Jane : _**Anytime, and I'm fine.**_

They had texted for the two hour, thirty minute train ride about different things, until Jane had said she had to go. She shook Jenny awake. "Come on, Jenny," she said, as Jenny yawned. "We're there yet?" Jane handed Jenny her back. "Yep." Jenny smiled, and they got off the train. "Uncle James!" Jenny yelled, running to a lanky, brown-haired man, who wore a pin- striped suit and a pair of Converse. He was smiling a dorky grin. 

_"_ Jenny!" He said, picking her up. "Oof, you've gotten heavy." James set her back down and looked up to see his sister, too. "Jane!" He hugged her, too. "Where's Rose?" Jane asked, when they pulled away. James smiled deeper. "At the house, resting." Jane smiled, but she wasn't sure if it was a happy smile or sad one. This was the first time they had seen each other since River's funeral. "Alright, Jane?" James asked, and she nodded. "Brilliant. Allons-y, then." Jane smacked her forehead with her plam, but Jenny found that the funniest thing since that episode of Seseme Street.

They piled into James' tinny car and Jenny was telling James about Mels, which was fine for Jane, since she was lost in thought. Once they got to the apartment, Jane collected the bags and Mr. Bear, and Jeeny went inside to see Rose. "You don't seem alright," James said, leaning on the back of the car. "I understand, you were closer to Mum than me or John." 

"You don't understand anything, James." She slammed the trunk closed, and James followed her. "It's just you had Dad, too, and---"

"I didn't have anyone, James. You was Dad's favorite, and John's was Mum's favorite, but I really don't care. I'm not in a competition with you, anymore, and I haven't been for a long time. I'm not a needy teenager, but what I don't understand is why you've got to start something." James sighed."I'm sorry, Jane, this year has been stressful for all of us. How's Dad?"

Jane nodded. "He's alright. Drinking a lot less." James opened the door, and Jane set down the bags. Rose was sitting on the couch, and Jenny asked her questions on why her stomach looked like she had swollowed a planet. "It's your cousin, Jenny. Here feel." She took Jenny's hand a placed it on her stomach. "What's it doing?" 

"He's kicking." Rose said, lightly, and Jenny pulled her hand away. "Why is he kicking? That's not nice." Rose smiled. "He doesn't mean any by it. He can't help it. Jane sat beside her sister- in - law. "Got a name yet?" Rose looked at her husband. "We were thinking about 'Tony,' but that one over there thinks when should name home 'Doctor.'"

"Almost everyone is a doctor around here. It'll just save him trouble," James said, but Rose whispered ," It's going to be 'Tony.'" Jane smiled.


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is thinking about marriages first? Bisexuals in a lesbian relationships or the daughter of one of those bisexuals.... This time it's the daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally settled on an age for Jenny. Mels is a year older (late birthday).

"I like your room," Jenny said, smiling, sitting on the corner of the bed, and Mels shrugged. "It's alright. I miss my old one." Jenny's eyes wandered from the Dr. Suess books on the dresser to the Disney pillow that sat at the top of her bed. Mels took out a shoe box "Want to play with the horses?" Jenny shook her head. "How about coloring?" Mels nodded, putting the box back.. "Alright. Come on, then."

Jenny followed Mels to the art closet and pulled out a pack of half - broken crayons and coloring books. "We've got to sit at the table." Mels said, so Jenny hopped to the table and sat down. "Here you go." Mels handed Jenny a Toy Story coloring book and sat beside her. Quickly, Jenny settled on the page that had Rex and chose a green color. "Thanks... Hey, you know my mummy has a new girlfriend?" 

"Really?" Mels asked, kind of focusing on a picture of Jessie and Woody, and Jenny nodded. "She's a cop, and she's nice." Trying so hard to color inside the lines, Jenny squinted at the paper, and Mels looked up. "Have they kissed?" Jenny shrugged. "Maybe, I didn't asked." 

"Probably, then." Mels went back to coloring Woody's hat, and Jenny stared down at her sheet. "What if they get married, Mels? I don't want them to get married."

"Why not? Weddings are fun!" Mels smiled, and Jenny rubbed her eye. "Because Mummy wouldn't love me as much, if she's also has Yaz." Mels set her hand on Jenny's. "No, she wouldn't." Jenny nodded. "Yes, she would. You just don't understand, because your parents are married."

"They still love me, also weddings are fun." Mels eyes widened. "I've got an idea!"

This was the best idea ever, all they had to do was sneak past the den. So on the tippiest of their tiny toes, they crept past them into Mels' Mum and Dad's room. Mels opened the closet and pulled out one of her dad's suits and one of her mum's dresses. "You wear the suit, Jenny." Jenny frowned, and Mels caught the look. "Fine, I'll wear the suit. You wear the dress." Jenny took the dress and went across the hall to put it on, while Mels closed the door to the room. 

Five mintues later, Jenny opened the door, and it looked like Mels was in a pile of clothes. "Need some help?" Jenny asked, and she was sure that was a nod. One arm was in the coat, which was tangled in the shirt sleeve, on the other arm, so Jenny just pulled them both off. Then untangled them. She opened the white shirt and Mels slipped her dark arm into the hole, pulling it on. "Thanks for that," she said, buttoning it up, then she pulled on the suit jacket. Jenny, then, showed Mels the correct way to tie a tie. Both sets of clothes was way to big for the, but that was apart of the fun. "Now, what?" 

"I think," Jenny said,"You're supposed to ask me to dance." Mels raised her eyebrows. "Okay?" She reached out her a hand, like she's seen plenty of guys do on tv. "May I have this dance?" Mels said, trying so hardest not to laugh at this. "Why, yes, you may." Jenny thought you put your hands on the waist, but Mels showed her how one hand goes on the waist, the other in her hand. 

"Wait, what song are we supposed to be listening to?" Jenny asked., and Mels shrugged. "I don't know. Just think of one." Jenny nodded, taking her 'girl-husband' by her hands and tried copying every dance move she ever saw on the tv at once to the tune of "Just a Brick in the Wall." "Ow, Mels!" Jenny said, when she accidentally stepped on Jenny's foot. "Sorry."

A few seconds later of doing nothing much, Mels asked," How's your boyfriend?" Jenny sighed, setting her chin on Mels' shoulder. "I can't have a boyfriend, Mels, I'm six."

"That's not an answer..."

"He's okay.... Cried a little yesterday, but still wouldn't tell me why." Mels clicked her tongue, feeling Jenny nuzzle her nose into her neck, tiny, cold droplets fell into through the fabric of her shirt. "What's wrong, Jenny? Still worried about your mum?" 

Jenny nodded. "Look, if she doesn't love you anymore. Then, you can come live with us, okay? But I highly doubt your mum would ever stop loving you. You are the most loved kid in the entire universe."

Jenny smiled. "Thanks, Mels." She looked up at her best friend in the enitre universe, and kissed her quickly on the mouth. 

"Hey, that is _**not**_ how married couples act," Mels said, and Jenny nodded. "Yes, they do." She leaned back on Mels' shoulder. "Guys, it's time to---" Lyric appeared in the door way with her husband, Peter, and Jenny's mum. "Well, get a load of this!" Peter said, laughing with the other two. 

"We were talking, if you don't mind, Dad." Mels said, letting Jenny go. "How did you tie that tie?" Lyric asked,"It's better than your dad's?" 

Jenny raised her hand. "I did. Quite simple, really, but I don't know how to tie bow ties. Will you teach me?" Jane scratched the back of her neck. "I don't know how. You're going to have to ask Uncle John tomorrow... Then you can teach Mels, if she wants to learn." Mels nodded. "Sure." 

"Wait, we're staying at Uncle James' till tomorrow?" Jane nodded. "Yep, one more day. Then back to Sheffield."


	3. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter here, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's bad.... Just go,with it.

The last day in London was sad and happy all at the same time. Jenny got to see Mels again, and taught her how to tie a bow tie, but after a total of twelve hours of being together, it was time to go back to Sheffield. 

As they aboarded the train, Jenny pouted. "What's wrong?" Mummy asked, while Jenny picked a compartment. "Nothing," Jenny said, her voice higher than normal. Jane knew she was lying but didn't press it. 

"It was nice to see Mels again, Mum. Thanks." Jenny sat in the seat beside the window and stared out of it. "Are you going to marry Yaz?" Jane blinked. "I really don't want you two to get married."

"No, I don't think so." Jane was so confused. "Is that why you're upset?" 

"I'm not upset..... Do you like Yaz?" Jane nodded. "Yes, I do, but I hardly know her, I'm not just going to marry her..."

Jane mumbled something. "What?" Jane asked, switching seats to sit by Jenny. She looked at her mother kind of strangely. "What happened to my dad?" If Jane was holding a glass, she would have broke it. "Your dad?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah. Katie, at school, said you had to have a mum and a dad to have a baby." Jane opened her mouth, then closed it. "Nope, there's just me, and you were a tiny, tiny baby." 

"Are you sure? Like really, _really_ sure?" Jane smiled. "How could I not be sure?" Jenny just shrugged. "I don't know..." There was an awkward pause, then," So what else did you and Mels talk about?" Jenny shook her head. "Not much. She says she doesn't like school too much, because ther teacher said she had to stay in the classroom for recess all week. I told her if she hadn't pushed someone, she wouldn't have to stay in." 

\-------- 

It was two hours after they got home, Jane was sitting at her desk, catching up on lesson plans and feeling sick. She knew Jenny was going to ask one day about her dad, but she hoped it wasn't until, oh, maybe never, she was going to have to talk about it. It was bad enough most people left her once they found out she didn't like having sex that much anymore. She also knew she wasn't going to avoid the subject forever. She's six; she was going to ask questions. Jane just hoped it took a while for the subject to be brought back up. For now, she was going to leave it at that.


End file.
